Final Thoughts Redux
by Pop Ferret Reborn
Summary: What goes through the minds of the games main heroes and antiheroes as they face what might be their final confrontation? PG for future language.
1. Every Rose

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Ages upon ages ago, I started this, under the title Final Thoughts. Then I left, and lost my disk. So, I thought, I'll try it again, different title, and rewritten, and see what kind of response I get.  
  
Every Rose Has Thorns  
  
Her eyes darted from one companion to another. She watched, silently, as the son of her old lover carefully laid the Moonchild down, and told her to wait, just a little longer, and they would be together. A strange pain lanced through her, watching them. At first, she had thought that this was merely a quest to help Dart realize his potential as a Dragoon, but it had evolved into so much more...and now, there she stood, preparing to face the creature that had destroyed her friends all those centuries ago, the dictator who had made her what she was, and had taken from her, her love, her heart.  
  
For eleven thousand years she had served as the beast used to frighten small children into obeying their parents. She had hunted and destroyed, slaughtered, because she was all that stood between the world, and destruction. She had destroyed entire towns in order to keep the Moonchild from realizing his or her power, and she had nearly failed in that. She used to view Shana in scorn, seeing her as the very image of what she had intended to stop, and seeing her as weak, helpless...but there was nothing but kindness in the Darkness Dragoon's heart as she looked on the girl, probably for the last time. Through everything, Shana had remained steadfast and strong, forcing herself to push onward when she knew it could mean death.  
  
And Dart, the boy who reminded her so much of his father. Needles of pain still struck through her heart when she thought of Zeig alive, and he had never sought to find her. Surely, he must have had some idea of what the Black Monster really was...still, that was over. The boy was brave, almost foolishly so, and loyal. She hoped that he would stay brave, for there was one final battle looming before them, and it would not be easy, "Stay strong Dart. Stay strong, for all their sakes," she thought to herself.  
  
Her eyes danced to Albert, who stood, staring up at the monstrosity that was Melbu Frahma with something akin to hatred shining in his eyes. His hands had tightened around his lance to the point that his knuckles were white. King Albert, who had put his own kingdom on hold to finish what his friend and knight, Lavitz had started. No one had asked him along, and he had known the dangers when he decided not to remain in his kingdom. He had watched his childhood friend fall before his eyes, and realized that Lavitz would not have wanted him to vow revenge. Revenge gains you nothing in the end, but costs you dearly. Her thoughts echoed in her head, "You will make a good king Albert. I only hope you live to see your kingdom again."  
  
Meru, the Wingly, who seemed much younger than she was, who had left behind everything she knew...for the sake of this quest. Centuries ago, her people had been many, and they had ruled the world with an iron fist of terror and tyranny. Meru was not like the others, who harbored a strong hatred of the humans. She didn't understand why humans and Winglies couldn't live together in harmony, as she had learned to do. Perhaps, just maybe, when this was over, finished, and if she lived, if she kept that bravery, she could be the one to breach that gap, and bring the two races together in peace, "Stay brave Meru, don't change."  
  
A very faint, half formed smile touched her lips as her eyes landed on Haschel. The old man had spent the better part of his life searching for the daughter he lost. He hadn't found her, or at least, not the way he'd wanted to. But he had his grandson, and surprisingly, they were old friends. She felt remorse, that she had been the one to rob him of the chance to reunite with his child, but he had never blamed her, though surely he must know that she was the Black Monster, that she destroyed the village. She would miss him if he fell, and if she fell and he did not, then she would watch over him from the stars, she and all her fallen friends.  
  
Kongol, the Gigantos...she had never thought that she would battle beside one, and certainly not one who had once been her enemy. But Kongol was as loyal as a friend could be. Surely, his actions since joining them would redeem the fact that he had served Doel, and earn him a place in the heavens. The fact that he had been recognized as a Dragoon spoke volumes.  
  
She felt nothing but respect for the Silver White Dragoon, Sacred Sister Miranda, who stood in the face of looming death as proudly and steadfast as any other. Of all the others, Miranda recognized the threat, and realized that few, if any of them, would walk away from this, but she never wavered.  
  
Her hand tightened around the hilt of the Dragon Buster, a parting gift, along with the spirit of the Divine Dragon, from the Wingly Lloyd. She found it difficult to hate him, knowing in the end that he had been duped, his dreams played off of by one of his own kind. Something told her, in the back of her mind that she would not walk away from this battle. It seemed fitting. She would bring down Melbu Frahma once and for all, even if it cost her her life. Eleven thousand years was a long time to wait to be reunited with your loved ones.  
  
The battle raged, hot, and quick. Her allies did their part, he was weakened, worn down, and distracted. It was up to her, to strike the final blow. Again, her fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword, she prepared herself as the would be God of Destruction began to stir and rage. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned, startled to find her lover staring down at her. One hand on her shoulder, the other reached to clasp the hilt of the Dragon Buster, over hers. His head dipped in a nod. It was silent understanding. This final blow would cost her her life, and he was going with her. They would die, but they would die together, reunited at last. She wasn't aware of the fact that she all but screamed the would be God's name, only of the sword driving home, forced to strike hard and true by the combined will of the two legendary Dragoons. She was aware of his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close in those last few moments, and then she was washed into oblivion. Please read and review. If you don't I don't know if you liked it, or hated it, or what. If it meets approval, then you'll get following chapters, one for Lloyd, Dart, Shana, Miranda, Meru, Haschel, Albert, and Kongol. If you hated it, then please, RESPECTFULLY tell me why. DO NOT Flame me. If I am flamed, then I will sic upon you, the following people whom you will be introduced to later: Yana, Mezgoth, and Setta. Be afraid, be very afraid. 


	2. Platinum Remorse

Disclaimer: I own Nothing  
  
Author's Note: Don't expect the same sort of emotion from this one, I have difficulty putting words down right with Lloyd. But, by popular request, I give you,  
  
Platinum Remorse  
  
Agonizing pain lanced through his body, a trail of blood stained the pale, alabaster skin of his chin. Crimson eyes were partially glazed, and his vision was beginning to go fuzzy, 'So this is what death feels like,' he thought to himself, watching as the seven Dragoons, who had been his foes up until the end readied themselves to face Melbu Frahma.  
  
He realized that they were trying for the very thing that he had been wanting to create...a perfect world. A world where no one had to lose friends, or family, and there was no need for fighting. Friends...had they really forgiven him for striking down their friend, it seemed that they had...perhaps. Perhaps that would redeem him somewhat. Well, one could hope.  
  
He cursed himself, for all the pain he had caused, because in the end, it had been for nothing. The man he thought had been Emperor Diaz was not, but rather a poor human, possessed by the fallen Wingly dictator, Melbu Frahma. He had tried to strike the evil one down, tried to redeem himself in that way, and take his own revenge...and he had failed.  
  
His gaze trailed to the Darkness Dragoon, that strong, mysterious woman who stood calm in the face of death. He watched with slowly dimming vision as her hand tightened on the hilt of the Dragon Buster, he hoped it served her well. Dart, who the spirit of the Divine Dragon had recognized, he had high hopes for. He hoped he saw the end of this battle, and went home to live in peace with the moon child. The young king, he was an enigma. Why did he leave his kingdom to accompany the dragoons. Did he not realize that he would most likely die? Perhaps that was the measure of –his- bravery.  
  
They all looked grim. He realized that his body had gone numb, and cold, losing all feeling. He could see a looming shadow, somewhere, just far enough away his dimming vision could not make it out. He praised the young Wingly Meru, may she succeed where he had failed. The shadow grew closer and closer. He was aware of his heart slowly ceasing. Then suddenly, the shadow loomed over him, and he felt his heart stop entirely. One last thought ran through his mind before oblivion claimed him, 'Thrice damn the pride of winglies and praise the courage of Humans."  
  
Yes I know, not nearly as stunning as Rose's, but I have issues with Lloyd. I tried though, gotta give me props for that. Hmm, opinions on who you want next? 


End file.
